


Wedding Day

by CrazyMJ



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMJ/pseuds/CrazyMJ
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin's wedding day.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 40





	Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick simple little fluff piece I came up with.

Today was the day. Yuri’s normally angry face was cover in a wide smile. Nothing could upset him today. He just needed to look down to the ring on his right hand and everything was better. Honestly he was for just running away and having a quick wedding with the man he loved so much but, Beka wouldn’t have it. He kept saying Yuri deserved a grand wedding no matter how many times Yuri pointed out that he didn’t need all that. They settled for a small wedding with their closest friends and family.

Yuri was dressed in a white suit and had his hair braided into a crown braid with flowers placed in it. Looking himself over in the mirror he could see where he got the nickname the Russisn fairy. He did look kind of other worldly right now. He really hoped Beka would think so too though, he knew he had nothing to worry about.

“Yuri you look beautiful.” A familiar voice said behind him. He turned around to see it was the Japanese Yuuri with Viktor with him. He gave them both a hug. Over the past couple years the pair had really become like parents to him.

“Thanks. I’m ready for this to all start already. I swear me and Beka have been dating for twenty years now.” He started fidgeting with the ring on his finger.

“You two have been dating for awhile but, I think it’s good. You both were young when you met. You’re still getting married younger than me and Yuuri did,” Viktor explained.

“Yeah but, you two got married a little over a year after meeting. It doesn’t matter now though. After today we will be married. I thought I would be more nervous about this. I’m suppose to be nervous.”

“It’s fine to not be nervous. It just means you’re sure of this. Besides you’ve always been confident. Just because I was a nervous wreck doesn’t mean everyone is.” Yuuri laughed at himself.

“Viktor was worse than you. He wanted me to check every minute to make sure you hadn’t run off changing your mind. It was annoying and made it almost impossible to actually get ready.” Yuri rolled his eyes and looked to the door as it opened.

“Are you ready Yurochka?” His grandfather walked in and hugged him.

“Me and Viktor should go take our seats. We’ll see you out there.” Yuuri and Viktor gave him another hug before leaving.

“I’m ready. I’m glad you’re not upset about me marrying a man.” The young man smiled to his grandfather.

“Yurochka I just want you to be happy. Besides Otabek is a good man.” The old man pulled out a small box. “I gave your grandmother this necklace while we were dating. I want you to have it and hopefully the happiness I shared with her will spread to the two of you.”

“I thought she was buried in this necklace.” Yuri moved his hair so his grandfather could place the necklace on for him. When it was on his looked at the small heart charm. “Thank you.”

“She wanted you to have it so you could give it to the person you loved. I didn’t think it seemed Otabek’s style though.” Nikolai hugged his grandson again. “Now I believe he is waiting for you.” He held out his arm to Yuri who took it walking out of the room.

Standing at the top of the aisle it felt a mile long. Why was Beka so far away? As soon at the dark haired male saw him though he smiled with so much love and Yuri just wanted to run the distance to his arms.

Somehow he held himself together and more surprising it felt like only a second before he was being handed off to the man of his dreams. “How is it possible for you to look even more beautiful then normal?” Beka whispered in his ear as they took their places at the alter.

“The same way it’s possible for you to look even more handsome.” Yuri wanted so badly to kiss the man beside him. He just hand to settle for holding his hands and looking into those powerful eyes of his. He still couldn’t understand how Beka show him so much love and warmth with just a look.

“Today we are gather here to join these two in matrimony. Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin have prepared their own vows for this day.” The officiant explained addressing the crowd. “Mr. Plisetsky you may give your vows.”

Yuri nodded squeezing Otabek’s hands. “Growing up I never looked for a knight in shinning armor to save me. I always wanted to protect myself. Yet, five years ago being chased through the streets of Barcelona this very good looking man pulls up beside me on a motorcycle telling me to get on. Suddenly I saw the appeal of the idea. Driving though the city I couldn’t resist getting closer to my savior. My life was changed for the better that day. I still don’t understand what you saw in me back then and sometimes still can’t figure out how you can love me so much. I kept thinking one day you may come to your senses and leave me. It’s to late now though. You’re stuck with me for the rest of our lives. I will do everything I can to make the time happy but, we both know I will pick fights. I’m sorry in advance but, I will always love you.” Yuri took a ring and slid it on to Otabek’s finger.

Otabek smiled more hearing Yuri’s speech. “I have loved you since I saw you in Yakkov’s training camp. You have the eyes of a soldier. I knew you would always fight for what you want and now that we’re together I get to fight right beside you. You are the most amazing man I have ever met, Yura. You are strong, compassionate, fierce, creative, and lovingly. You always say I look at you with so much love but, you must not know the way you look at me. Even when you get angry I can still see the love shining through. I look forward to joining our lives together and doing my best to keep you happy for the rest of our lives.” Otabek then took a ring sliding it on Yuri’s finger.

“You two may now seal your union with a kiss.” Before the officiant could finish his sentence Otabek had pulled Yuri close pressing their lips together. Yuri’s arms found their way around Otabek’s neck. It didn’t feel long enough before Otabek was ending the kiss to turn them towards the crowd that was cheering for them.

Yuri smiled more seeing how happy everyone was for them. It felt so good to get to share this day with people that had been there with them to share their journey together. “You were right. This is better than eloping. I’m glad we did this.” Yuri smiled to his now husband taking another kiss from him.


End file.
